dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 16 Update
Episode 16! 'New 4-Player Alert – Desecrated Cathedral!' Find out what happened to Raven after the events of Sons of Trigon. And what happened to a certain blood-thirsty sorcerer that is supremely interested in her! To play this 4-player Alert, your character must be level 30 and have a minimum Combat Rating of 113. Recent events have caused Raven's two halves to completely separate from each other; one is righteous, while the other is entirely evil. And now one has disappeared under suspicious circumstances! The other, your ally, has sensed a powerful disturbance in the levels of sinful energy coming from Gotham Wastelands, and you must help investigate the source! Gain access to new feats, collections and gear! Free to access for Members! Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Alert under Tier 7 of the 4 Player Tab. *Minimum CR: 113 *Suggested CR: 132 'New Solo Content – Oa Under Siege!' The Black Lanterns' deadly hunger was not satisfied from corrupting Zamaron. They've now set their sights on Oa's Central Power Battery! Hurry to Oa to stop the Corruption and squelch the Black Lanterns' desire to snuff out the Light! To play this Solo content, your character must be level 30 and have a minimum Combat Rating of 113. Black Lanterns are invading Oa and the Green Lanterns need your help! If they manage to corrupt Oa, it could be too late for the rest of the universe. Help Hal Jordan to repel the Black Lanterns before the Corruption spreads! Gain access to new feats, collections and gear! Free to access for Members! Open your Journal and look for the Hal Needs Help mission *Minimum CR: 113 *Suggested CR: 132 Generator Affinity Bonus! 'Overview' Affinity Bonuses are character boosts, via stat increases or additional abilities, which will become active when the character meets some set of requirements. The first Affinity Bonuses will come from wearing Episode 16 Elite gear. That gear has this tooltip to let you know it works with Affinity Generator Mods: "Wearing this and other pieces of Elite gear will activate your currently installed Affinity Generator Mods that require Elite gear." 'Generator' Affinity Generator Mods are a new type of Generator mod. These mods can only be installed into the new bottom row of the Generator, labeled Affinity. The mods have four categories that correlate to how many pieces of Elite gear your character is wearing. The Generator has one socket for mods that work with two pieces (Type A), one socket for mods that work with four pieces (Type B), one socket for mods that work with six pieces (Type C), and one socket for mods that work with eight pieces (Type D). This allows a character to have four different Affinity Bonuses active at once. The sockets on the Generator follow the normal rules of the Generator in that they require the cells to be active in order for them to function. *1 Cell active = Type A bonus socket active *2 Cells active = Type B bonus socket active *3 Cells active = Types C & D bonus socket active 'Affinity Generator Mods' The bonuses are better depending on how many pieces of gear are required to activate it. The two piece Elite gear Type A Affinity Generator Mods grant half an equipment mod's amount of a stat for the given tier. The four piece Elite gear Type B Affinity Mods grant the full amount of an equipment mod's stat for the given tier. For instance a tier VII Might equipment mod grants +130 Might. So a two piece Elite gear Type A Affinity Generator Mod v7 would grant +65 Might and a four piece v7 Elite gear Type B Affinity Generator Mod would grant +130 Might. The six and eight piece Type C & D mods will be available at a later date. *The mods correspond to a specific column in the Generator and will only work in that column **This is different from how other Generator mods work *The 2 piece Elite gear Type A and 4 piece Elite gear Type B mod items have a version number and use an icon that matches that like 'v7' *Installation also contributes 8 prestige toward weekly Base walk-in *The mods can be purchased from a new vendor in the Tech wings of the HQs and have a POI marker on the map. They are also available from the Amenity R&D Vendor. 'Character Inventory UI' In order for you to know which Affinity Generator Mods are currently installed and/or active, the top right empty slot in the Inventory UI is labeled Affinity Bonus and used to show a tooltip. The tooltip will gray out any installed but inactive mod descriptions and will be gray plus show "None" if the Generator does not have a mod in that slot. If all the cells in your generator are depleted a message is shown at the top of the tooltip that says, "Your Generator is unpowered. Add power to the Generator in your Base to activate your Affinity Mods." Category:Game Update Category:Episode Category:Episode 16